


Динский для начинающих

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: В мировом лексиконе динский язык поистине уникален. Известно, что на нем говорит всего один человек на планете, и что смысл передается отнюдь не словами...
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 4





	Динский для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beginners Guide to Dean-ese](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724554) by Dizzo. 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Принужденная улыбка — "Привет" (мужчинам).  
  
Непринужденная улыбка — "Привет" (женщинам).  
  
Непринужденная улыбка в сочетании с плотоядной усмешкой — "Привет, ты чертовски привлекательна, так чего зря время терять?".  
  
Непринужденная улыбка в сочетании с кривой усмешкой — "Привет, я в пролете, так чего зря время терять?".  
  
Сентиментальная улыбка — "Привет, детка, хочешь сменю масло?".  
  
Высокомерное хмыканье — (обычно в запасе для влиятельных персон) "Как интересно!".  
  
Смешок в сочетании с демонстративным закатыванием глаз — "Ты несёшь чушь" (незнакомцу).  
  
Смешок в сочетании с приятельским тычком в плечо — "Ты несёшь чушь" (Сэму).  
  
Злобное рычание и убийственный взгляд — "Никто, кроме меня, не смеет говорить, что Сэмми несет чушь, если не хочет собственными глазами подавиться".  
  
Шмыганье носом — "Я не болен!".  
  
Хриплый кашель — "Сэмми, хорош суетиться, я не болен".  
  
Предостерегающее рычание — "Сэмми, если ты еще раз подойдешь ко мне с этим долбаным термометром, я засуну тебе его в то место, куда солнце не светит".  
  
Рвота прямо на ботинки Сэма — "Ладно, может я действительно чуток болен".  
  
Озадаченно сдвинутые брови — "По-моему, я угадал".  
  
Дурашливая улыбка до ушей — "Да ладно... я же не могу постоянно угадывать".  
  
Ликующая улыбка — "Одного гнусного призрака сегодня ночью прихлопнут".  
  
Крепкое мужское объятье с похлопыванием по спине — "Я люблю тебя, Йети".

* * *


End file.
